Kiss of Confusion
by the world goes
Summary: [REPOSTED]Amon kisses Robin while on a case, having liked her for awhile. But his feelings seem to change when he finds out that Sakaki saw the kiss.... [AR]


Kiss of Confusion  
  
SetosBabyDragon [The_Demon_Witch_Hunter]  
  
This is my first WHRobin story, so please be nice! Review and tell me how it was! ^_^ Please and Thank-you!  
  
Just a warning, people MIGHT be OOC – probably are – but just ignore that! I've only seen the episodes shown on [adult swim], so just forgive me!  
  
Summary: [REPOSTED]Amon kisses Robin while on a case, having liked her for awhile. But his feelings seem to change when he finds out that Sakaki saw the kiss.... [A/R]  
  
Rated: PG-13 Genre: Romance ... God forbid I write anything else!  
  
Notes: My friend read this before it was typed up, and she kept on erasing the 'THE END' and then end of the story. She wants a sequel. But this story was meant for you readers to think of something more, like the solution to Robin's problem. This is a one-shot, and I won't write anymore of this unless it comes to me. And I doubt that it will....  
  
~!DWH!~ Date that it was typed: March 11, 2004 (now lets see the day that I post this....)  
  
This is reposted after fanfiction.net took if off. You people asked for a sequel and it'll be around soon. Though I changed the title because along the way of writing it the plot changed. It's no longer called 'Kiss of Love' but it's going to be called 'Kiss of Pain'. Yes... KOP just might trigger something for another sequel.... I realized that after I wrote it.  
  
-------------  
  
Kiss of Confusion  
  
-------------  
  
Robin ran. She had no idea where she was running, just that she was running from danger. Everything was dark down the narrow hallway she was running through. She was tempted to light some wood on fire – there was lots of wood just laying on the ground, supposed to tempt her – but that would mean that....  
"I'm not a witch! I'm not a witch!" Robin held her head in her hands as she kept running.  
The black, dark hallway suddenly turned bright. Robin – for a split second – thought that she had caused the light, set something on fire. But no, this light was not from a fire.  
The walls had faces up there, no... the hallway turned... wider, and there were people surrounding her. Holding guns, almost daring her to move.  
"Sakaki... Karasuma... Doujima.... Why are you doing this?" Robin asked out of shock and surprise... and fear.  
"A witch always deserves to be hunted." Robin gasped at the voice. "Amon...." She remembered a friend told her that Amon would never betray anyone... he had lied. Here Amon was... with an orbo gun aimed at her head. The trigger was being pulled toward Amon every second.  
"Your not supposed to kill the witch's!" Robin was practically begging.  
"The witch is cornered, and this time, the witch can die." Amon's cold voice said harshly.  
"Amon... AMON!" Her voice was gone. She tried to speak his name, but nothing came out. She couldn't even scream as Amon's gun was fired.....  
  
"AHH!" Robin shot up from her bed. It took a couple seconds for Robin to fully understand what was going on. First, that everything had been a dream, and second, that her STN-J communicator was ringing.  
Robin took a quick breath to calm down from the dream, and then cut on the communicator. It was Michael.  
"Robin, get down here quick! It's an emergency!"  
"Right." Robin replied, then cut it off and started getting dressed.  
She hurried down all the stairs and got on her vespa, racing the clock to the STN-J's building, Raven's Flat.  
Once Robin got there, she was quickly given orders, then shoved into Amon's car, being told that Amon would fill her in. She bulked her seat belt as Amon started the car. She turned to Amon.  
Amon didn't need to look at Robin to know that she was expecting him to give her the information that she needed to know.  
"The person killed was named Yuri Moriuran. She was burned form the inside of her body, outside untouched. That's why the police handed the case to STN-J. We've yet to get a witch that qualifies the same power as Yuri was killed by, but Michael is working on it. We're going down to the crime scene to get information." Robin nodded at Amon's words.  
She then began to think, though she got nothing. She was still half- asleep, being woken up at around 3 in the morning. Plus that dream... it was hard to look anyone in the eye anymore. But she took the words to heart, she just hoped it wouldn't kill her in the end.  
"Amon would never betray anyone."  
Robin sighed and they drove to the crime sense with Michael's help. Amon looked at Robin, but looked away just as quickly. Though Robin saw the look, and it wasn't the normal look of Amon.  
They came to a large run down building. Police cars surrounded the place; it was hard for them to park anywhere. Amon got out and didn't wait for Robin to catch up. Robin had to run to get to him.  
Amon was talking to the police; then they pointed down an alleyway beside the old building, and a smaller one. The alley was very narrow and dark and very long.  
Amon got the information he needed then started walking. Though Robin took a moment to respond to the policemen. "Thank-you." Once again she had to run to Amon. Did he ever wait for anyone?  
They saw the body; it was covered in a white blanket type thing. Amon was about to inspect it, but his communicator went off.  
"Yes." Amon said as he turned it on.  
"Amon, there's been another attack. Doujima and Karasuma are already down there inspecting that case. You and Robin stay down there and finish up this one." It was Michael.  
"Okay." Amon replied back, then cut it off. "Come on Robin, we need to collect information about this witch we're supposed to be hunting." Amon started walking.  
Robin thought that looking at the body would be a good start, but Amon was the leader. Listen to him or get killed. She found that out already.  
While Amon was walking, Robin was behide him thinking. Amon's been giving me strange looks. What's up with him? I hope he's okay. But what if it's me! He hasn't been able to look me in the eye for some time now.... Now would be the perfect opportunity to ask him about it!  
"Amon, why can't you look my in the eye?" Robin said, making it loud enough for Amon to hear.  
Amon stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Yes you do. You've been giving me looks when you think I don't notice, and you can't ever look my in the eye when I'm looking back. Why not?" Robin was getting frustrated now.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Robin. Stick to the case and don't let your mind wonder off." Amon continued walking again.  
Robin sighed angrily, not getting the response she wanted. She then ran up in front of Amon and looked him in the eye. Amon stopped walking, but turned the other way.  
"See?" Robin was making a point. "Why can't you?"  
"It's none of your business." Amon brushed her off and started walking down the narrow alley.  
Robin sighed in frustration. "How is it none of my business when it concerns me?"  
"Don't ask silly questions like that Robin, it doesn't suit you well." Amon said in a monotone.  
Robin sighed again, and began walking behide him once more. There is something wrong with him. Or else he wouldn't be acting like this. He's usually not like this toward me. He'll usually answer my question, even if he does call them silly. But that wasn't a silly question! That was a good question that I had a right to know!  
There was no point in arguing about it anymore. Amon wasn't going to tell her. But silence was getting nowhere. She had to do something to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon them.  
"Amon...." Now that she had said his name, her mind went blank of all the possible solutions to her 'not talking' problem.  
"What do you want?" He replied in his normal cold voice.  
"...Are you okay? You see so distant towards me lately. Am I not being a good partner?" Robin decided to start it easy. Ask a few simple questions about her and how she was doing in her partnership.  
Robin waited, but there was no response. "Amon – "  
"I heard your question. So unless you have something else to say, I advise you not to repeat yourself." Amon said before Robin could finish. Robin waited for him to continue with the answer to her questions. But there was none.  
"If you heard me, they why can't you answer?"  
"It's not between if I can or can't, it's between if I will or if I won't."  
"Then why WON'T you answer?"  
"Because it's none of your business."  
Once again, Robin was left with on answer. She started looking around for something, but caught Amon's eyes on hers. She looked up, and the eyes went away immediately.  
"Nothing is wrong with me okay Robin. Does that answer cease your curiosity?" Amon answered.  
"Actually, it doesn't considering it's a lie." Robin mumbled to herself. "Yes." That was for Amon to hear. Thought that was lie too.  
Robin then got an idea. She ran in front of Amon with the smiley, smiley face on. "Let's talk! Since there is nothing really to do anyway."  
Amon, for the first time in a long time, looked Robin in the eyes. His face became softer and eyes became warm. The look scared Robin. He had never looked at her this way before. Hell, he'd never looked at anyone with that face before. But yet, the look made her heart pound. What scared her even more was the response she got from her question.  
"Talk about what?"  
Robin hadn't expected him to say yes, so she was thinking fast with ideas to talk about. "Our pasts. I can tell you about my past, and your can tell me yours. Since I really don't know your past at all." There was a hopeful look in Robin's eyes.  
"My mother was a witch." Amon started walking. "My father didn't know it, so they wedded. I was born, and two weeks later, my mother came clean and told my father that she was a witch. My father then killed my mother, then himself. I was left orphaned. You?"  
  
(When I wrote this I hadn't heard of his ½ brother, so live with me! Plus, this is MY fanfic. Amon just won't have a brother in this fanfic. And also his past is all screwed up, but whatever....)  
  
Robin was surprised that anyone could say that without emotion. He sounded so... empty.  
"My parents died in a car crash when I was two months old. I then went and lived with the nuns. They were like my parents. I lived in a Catholic Church with the nuns, and I was made to pray everyday. It's become a habit of mine whenever I can pray." Robin said, telling her story about her past.  
  
(If Robin's past is wrong too – which I know it is - ... then the same with Amon. Sorry I made it wrong, I just don't know and plus if I did know, it might not fit into my plot. And once again, this is MY fanfic.)  
  
Once Robin finished, the silence came upon then again. And it was nowhere near comfortable.  
They had lost track of time, and lost track of where they were. Both minds were on the other.... They were just walking now.  
"Thank-you Amon." Robin said, deciding to break the silence. "For telling. I didn't think you would have told me. I'm just glad that you can trust me."  
Amon cast her a glance, then continued walking. "Your welcome."  
Robin smiled. "And I'm also sorry."  
"For what?" Amon asked, annoyance in his voice.  
"About your parents." Robin looked at Amon, expecting him to be cold. But he wasn't.  
"As you know, I've told nobody but you." Amon said that... warmly? Is it even possible for him to say that with such... emotion? He wasn't being cold for a change.  
"Then I'll tell no one." Robin replied, feeling warm inside with her heart pounding again.  
"Thank-you." The words came out in a way that you knew it hadn't been said in awhile.  
"Your welcome." Robin smiled.  
Amon turned around, making Robin pump into him. Amon held unto her. Robin gasped. "Amon...?"  
"Robin... I...." Amon looked at Robin in a way he never had looked before. Amon moved closer to Robin. Oh my gosh... he's going to kiss me. He really is!  
Amon knew that Robin was confused, and also that she wouldn't mind if he kissed her.  
Amon eye's closed slowly and pressed his lips to Robin's. Robin gasped. She was expecting it, but that didn't mean she wasn't still surprised by it. She slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Robin and Amon moved their lips upon the others. Amon smiled into the kiss, liking the reaction. But he pulled away a little.  
"Amon...." Robin sounded breathless, and she was at loss for words. It didn't seem that Amon was any better off.  
"Robin..." Amon was about to say more – like, will you be my girlfriend – only he was interrupted.  
"On my God!" Both people turned to see Sakaki with his mouth open wide in shock.  
"Sakaki!" Amon hissed.  
Robin looked between Amon and Sakaki, waiting from something to happen.  
"Sakaki... you can't tell anyone." Amon said in a serious voice, letting you know he wasn't about to be played with.  
"So your ashamed?" Amon looked over at Robin, who had hurt shown in her eyes. "Ashamed that you kissed a witch?" The word 'witch' came out with such... hatred.  
Amon was shocked by the look. He didn't know how to respond. He wasn't ashamed of liking Robin, he wasn't ashamed of kissing her, it didn't matter to him anymore whether or not she was a witch. He just didn't want people to know. People and their 'oh how cute' remarks were not for him. He liked Robin a lot, but he just didn't know how to respond to make her understand.  
Silence was bad, and Robin knew that. So before Amon could break her heart anymore then he already had, she ran past him at top speed.  
"ROBIN!" Amon started chasing after her.  
"Just leave me alone Amon!" Robin yelled, continuing to run away.  
Amon stopped running, and watched her run away.  
Robin ran. She didn't know where she was running to, just running. Running away from rejection, away from Amon.  
  
THE END  
  
Okay, lets see how many reviews I get saying that I'm evil. I didn't want to leave it like that... it just happened! You guys have to believe me!  
  
(Yeah, and watch everybody review and say it was stupid. I'm just overly excited because I really liked this story. It IS my first WHRobin fanfic after all....)  
  
Please review! Makes me feel special when I get reviews.  
  
That was my FIRST WHRobin story, so just tell me how it was and all of that. Please and thank you!  
  
~!DWH!~  
  
Written date of posted: Kiss in the rain, Michael/Robin, finished just not typed. Midnight, Michael/Robin, finished just not typed. Together We Kiss, Amon/Michael, in process of writing, not yet finished. 


End file.
